


to have a home

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Anderlopez AUs [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anderlopez Siblings, Episode: s01e13 Sectionals, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gay Bashing, Gen, Homeless Blaine, Homeless Santana, M/M, Papa Bear Burt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Blaine get kicked out of their home when they come out, and with an injured brother on hand and almost no options Santana turns to an unlikely source of help: Kurt Hummel and his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home (I've heard the word before)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be chronological unlike spread and breaking crowns.
> 
> Title and chapter titles are from "To Have A Home" by Darren Criss.

The last thing Kurt expects when the doorbell rings at seven o'clock on the Friday evening after Sectionals is a weepy, pleading Santana Lopez, but that's exactly what he gets.

He opens the door to find [Santana](http://meetinmontauk.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/glee_songbird.jpg) with her mascara and eyeliner smeared with tears and her car parked on the street behind her, someone in the back. "Listen, Hummel," she says, voice broken and slightly hysterical, "I need your help. My hermanito was bashed at the Lima Heights Sadie Hawkins dance for going with a boy, and while we were in the hospital our parents found out, paid his hospital bills, and after that they disowned him. Then I came out as a lesbian-" And by gaga, isn't _that_ a shock, "-Because I thought my parents would be forced to be more accepting if _both_  of their children were gay, but then they kicked _both_  of us out and I need a place for Blaine to stay." Santana's getting more and more hysterical. "I can't go to Quinn's because she's staying with Mercedes, Brit's parents are out of town, and most everyone hates me and rightly so. You were the only person I could think of that could possibly understand, and dios, por favor I need your help. I swear it would only be for a few days, and only until I can get my paycheck and rent an apartment for Blaine and I, and it would only be Blaine. I can sleep in my car, just- he's just out of the hospital, okay, and he can't be sleeping in a car with a broken leg and bruised all over the place!" By this point she's tearing up, and Kurt's about ready to do the same thing. "Please, Kurt, I've got to find a safe place for him to stay!"

"Of course he can stay here," Burt says from behind Kurt, and Kurt turns around to find his father with a tear in his eye. "Both of you can, and for as long as you need."

"Really?" Santana asks quietly, tome unbelieving, and Kurt turns back around to see her slack-jawed with shock on her face.

"Of course," Burt says, "I could never leave a kid out on the streets like that. And besides, I have the money from the garage. As long as you and your brother are okay sharing a room, then you can stay."

Then, to Kurt's surprise, Santana leans in and hugs him, crying. "Oh dios, gracias, gracias," she cries, relief and disbelief in her voice. She's so openly (loudly) relieved that Kurt almost doesn't notice when the back door to her car opens and [a boy](https://itsdiend.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/vlcsnap-2012-09-22-22h21m59s250.jpg) hobbles out.

"'Tana?" the boy calls out, and Santana detaches herself from Kurt immediately and goes running down the sidewalk to help the boy (who must be Blaine, her little brother) out. Kurt and his father watch as Santana, bitchy, rude, heartless Santana, carefully helps guide her brother, precariously balancing on his crutches, to their door. Kurt listens as she quietly explains what's happening to him on their way up, and by the time they're at the steps Blaine is smiling, his expression one of relief. "Hi, Mr. Hummel," he says, and his voice strikes Kurt. "I'd normally offer a hand to shake but I'm a bit, well, indisposed. Thank you for letting us stay with you."

Santana takes one glance at the expression on Kurt's face and gives a hollow, exhausted chuckle. "I know, sometimes I can't believe we're related either."

"Well, come on in, Blaine," Burt says, "I'll show you where you and you sister will sleep. Santana, do you kids have any clothing or personal stuff you need to bring in?"

"We just have the two suitcases in the trunk and Blaine's guitar. It was all we were allowed to grab."

"Alright. Kurt, you go help Santana carry the stuff in from her car."

Kurt nods, and Burt begins helping Blaine down the hallway. Kurt turns back to Santana, who is wiping the tears away from her eyes. "What do you need help with?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, I can get everything," she says quickly, and he recognizes the defense mechanism of pretending like you can handle everything. She's trying to maintain control over the situation, over her life.

"Listen," he says gently, "I can help. Just let me help you out, Santana. You can't do everything on your own."

"Fine," she says with a huff, but he can hear her gratitude nonetheless. So he decides to ignore her flippant attitude and instead helps her grab one of the suitcases from the car. Santana grabs Blaine's guitar (she won't let him near it) and the other suitcase and then locks the car behind her. They head back to the house in time for Burt to greet them at the door.

"You brother's situated in your bedroom, Santana," Burt tells her, and she nods.

"Gracias," she says gratefully, and Burt gives her a slight smile.

"You look exhausted. Your room is the one at the end of the hallway on the right- why don't you get some sleep? Kurt will bring your suitcase in just a minute."

"Okay. Gracias, Mr. Hummel."

"Sleep tight, Santana," he replies as she heads down the hallway, leaving Kurt and him standing next to the door.

"That's horrible, what their parents did to them," Burt says as soon as she's in the bedroom. Kurt can hear her singing something softly in Spanish, her voice lilting- it sounds like a lullaby.

"Not everyone's lucky enough to have a dad as great as you," Kurt says.

"I'm not that great," Burt says, "It's just common decency."

"Either way, I'm pretty sure most other single parents wouldn't just let two kids stay in their house for an indefinite period of time."

"Okay, got it," Burt concedes, "That's not normal. But still, kiddo- they're just like you." Kurt bristles slightly at the implication that he could be like Santana Lopez, but then he remembers Santana a moment ago, pleading for the safety of her brother over her own, and he deflates.

"Yeah," he says, "Just like me, but with really shitty parents."

"Hey," Burt says, turning to face Kurt, "None of that kind of language."

Kurt chuckles. "Dad, I'm in high school. I'm  _going_ to be swearing, it's just life."

"My little boy is growing up."

"Yes he is, dad, yes he is."


	2. to think it's been here all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS HAVE TO LISTEN TO "TO HAVE A HOME" TO GET THE EMOTIONS OF THIS SCENE! NO, SERIOUSLY, THIS SCENE IS THE ONE THAT MADE THE ENTIRE STORY!
> 
> Also, this is mostly set-up. Actual angst and drama happen in the next chapter.

Throughout his first day at McKinley 'Tana and Kurt escort Blaine around from class to class.  'Tana is obviously nervous letting Blaine go for class, but Kurt took all weekend to convince 'Tana to let Blaine go at least during classes while Burt got him transferred over and took care of the paper work for 'Tana and Blaine to stay with them. Other than classes, though, 'Tana won't leave his side, and Tina talks to him during class. Thanks to his crutches he's not getting slushied just yet, which is a blessing.

So that leads to now, with 'Tana and Kurt standing opposite Blaine in front of the choir room.

"So this is the home of the infamous New Directions?" Blaine asks 'Tana and Kurt, and they nod.

"This is the choir room where everything happens," 'Tana says. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I'm sure," he says with a nod, "If you and Kurt can do it then so can I."

 There's still concern in 'Tana's eyes, but there's pride now too and she gives him a quick hug. "You will destroy those hijos de puta, si?"

"Si, hermana," he says dutifully, and she almost smiles as she pulls back and turns to Kurt.

"Okay, then," she says, "It's time to go in."

Kurt nods and opens the door. 'Tana walks in first ahead of them, arms crossed across her chest and bitch-face on, and Blaine follows after her. The New Directions quiet down a little as he walks in, turning to look at the strange new guy as Kurt closes the door behind them. Tina smiles and waves at Blaine, but everyone looks at him in apprehension.

"Hello," he says, manners kicking in, "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'm here to audition for the glee club."

This sets off excited chatter as Mr. Schue walks over. "Young man, you'd like to join the glee club?"

Blaine nods. "Yes, sir. I just transferred and I was in the glee club at my old school-"

"Hobbit," Quinn interrupts, "You  _do_ understand that we're the losers, right? The lowest of the low?"

Blaine turns and smiles at her. "I don't care. I love to sing and nothing is going to get in the way."

"Well, you do know we have to dance, right?" Finn asks, and Blaine thinks her hears Kurt mutter something snarky about the pot calling the kettle black.

"I can audition however you want, Mr. Schue," [Blaine](http://tus.alekwasframed.com/0SCREENCAPS/0Glee/3Season/04POG/14.jpg) says as he turns back to the teacher, looking incredibly earnest. It's a bit jarring, the juxtaposition of his smile and the fading bruises on his face and crutches. "I can sing a cover, I can sing a song I wrote, or I can duet with an established member. Whatever works for you, Mr. Schue."

"Well, _I_  think it would be interesting to hear a song that you wrote, Blaine," Mercedes says, and Santana gives a her a grateful look. Blaine turns and looks at Mr. Schue and when the teacher nods Blaine grins. "Alright, then. 'Tana, could you please pull my sheet music out of my satchel?" Santana nods and pulls his slim music binder out of his bag, then walks forward and hands it to him. "Gracias," he says, thanking her, and she smiles.

"De nada," she replies, and then heads back to her seat.

Blaine turns to Brad, the piano player. "Do you mind playing a song?" He asks, and Brad looks a bit shocked that someone's asking him politely instead of just assuming he'll play for them.

"Sure," Brad replies, and Blaine hands over the music binder.

"It's the third song," he explains, and as Brad flips to the right page and positions the binder properly Blaine grins. "Thanks." Then he turns back to face the New Directions, wobbling slightly on his crutches. "This is _To Have A Home_ ," he prefaced his song, and then he begins to sing.

Blaine's voice is spellbinding, from the emotion to the technical control to the natural talent.

_Home,_

_I've heard the word before,_

_but it's never meant much more_

_than just a thing I've never had._

_A place_

_They say, hey, know your place._

_But I've never had a place to even know,_

_or a face that I could go_

_to if I needed someone there_

_I'm laughing._

_It's hard to hide a smile_

_My god, it's been a while_

_Since I have had a reason to_

_To think it's been here all along_

_somewhere to belong, and a reason_

_a something to believe in_

_I've finally found it, a place where I'm wanted_

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

Jaws drop as the tone changes and Blaine belts out the next few lines.

_I used to dream about it_

_But never but never schemed or counted_

_on fantasies or wishes_

_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_So many nights I'd pray_

_for for a better life, a better day._

_but I never thought that it'd come true_

_Now it's finally here,_

_and I don't know what to do!_

Her falls back into a softer tone.

_And I'm trying not to cry_

_This must be how it feels to have a home..._

_I've finally made it._

_I've hoped and I've waited_

_for the first time in my life I don't feel so alone_

_My heart to heal_

_to know this is real_

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

By the time he's done almost everyone's eyes are wet. Even Puck's a bit misty-eyed, though he covers it up with mumbling about getting dust in his eyes.

"Who thinks Blaine should be in the New Directions?" Mr. Schue asks, and nearly every hand goes up, and then a moment later so does Rachel, though she's muttering something about the lack of control on the bridge.

Blaine grins. "Thanks," he says, and sits down in the empty seat on the other side of 'Tana.

"So, the theme of the week is..." Mr. Schue begins, writing up on the board, and Blaine feels 'Tana squeeze his knee reassuringly.

He's got this as long as she's there.


	3. it's hard to hide a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These first three/four have to be churned out to provide an emotional basis before I can start posting non-chronologically, which will mean more frequent posting. (Yay!) So just please hang in for a chapter or two and then I can start churning this out more often. Love you all!
> 
> Also, the reason Santana seems more polite in these early chapters is that she wants to make a good impression on Burt and not get kicked out. Don't worry, she'll be back to her normal snark self soon ;)

"Don't schedule work for Friday," Kurt says, coming up to her locker before glee. Mercedes is with Blaine, so neither of them have to worry about him being safe for a moment.

"Why?" She asks, confused and a bit defensive, and Kurt knows that she's probably planning on using that money for clothes for her and Blaine (the one thing she insisted on paying for and wouldn't let Burt touch).

"It's family tradition," he explains, "Friday dinner is set aside for family time, for hanging out together and sharing our weeks. Maybe even playing a game or two, you know?"

"And what does that have to do with me?" She asks.

"Well, you and Blaine are going to be part of the household and the family," he says, and she noticeably swallows.

"Oh," she says, "Well, okay then."

"So, Friday?" He asks for confirmation, and she nods, though there's a look on her face that seems vulnerable, unsure almost. He smiles, trying to be reassuring, but honestly he has no idea how to be. He knows how to comfort someone, how to support a person who has just lost a life they love, but he's still not sure how to handle Santana Lopez or even Blaine Anderson. The only times Kurt's ever seen Santana open up to anyone were the night she first arrived at his house and then the night after Blaine got accepted into the New Directions, when he ended up waking her up when he flailed about in bed from a nightmare and scratched her on accident. It had taken Burt to help wake Blaine up and calm him down, and as Burt had let Blaine cry on his shoulder Santana had stood next to Kurt in the doorway.

A couple of cheerleaders appear around the corner and Santana's characteristic smirk snaps back onto her face. No one else knows that Santana and Blaine are staying at Kurt's house- they told all the New Directions that Blaine was Santana's brother but not that he and Santana were kicked out of their house. No one else knows about Santana's true sexuality, though they all know Blaine's- it's actually a kind of a good excuse for why Kurt and him spend a little more time together than two complete strangers typically would. It makes Kurt sad that Santana feels like she needs to hide from everyone, but he really understands why she's choosing not to tell anyone, even the New Directions.

"See you in glee, Satan," he says, smirking as well, and walks past her.

He hears her shout, "You too, Jack McFarland!" at his back, and the name-calling doesn't hurt as badly as it normally does.

*

"Santana, you mind helping me set the table?" Burt asks [Santana](http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/1355050/398full-naya-rivera.jpg), noticing her standing a bit awkwardly at the kitchen doorway as Kurt bustles about cooking while Blaine sits on one of the stools at the counter, chattering on with Kurt about the relative merits of RENT and West Side Story. She actually might have joined in- RENT is her and Blaine's favorite guilty pleasure movie- except for two things: one, she's trained herself not to show any vulnerability or abnormality, and that includes sharing her favorite musical, and two, the two boys look so natural, so comfortable together that she can't bring herself to intrude.

She nods, glad to have something to do, some way to feel useful, and quickly strides over to the cupboard to pull out some plates and cups. She begins to hum quietly as she works, trying to not disturb anyone (it's enough that she's infringing on the Hummels' lives as much as she is- she tries to minimize her effect on the rest of their lives as much as possible), and carries everything to the table where she begins to arrange it all in front of the seats. She's done with Kurt and Blaine's places, about to move on to Burt's, when Burt interrupts her.

"You know you can sing," Burt says gruffly, startling her into nearly dropping the plate in her hands, "Kurt breaks into song all the time and I'm pretty sure I've heard your brother singing around the house as well. I'm used to the sound of singing- in fact, young lady, I think I might even enjoy it."

"Lo siento," she apologizes, then immediately realizes that she'd been talking in Spanish and translates. "Sorry, Mr. Hummel- I just didn't want to disturb anyone."

He grins a little. "Don't worry, kid, you won't disturb anyone. They're busy and besides, I don't think anyone in this house would be disturbed by a bit of music. And 'sides, didn't I tell you not to call me Mr. Hummel? As long as you're living under my roof I'm just Burt, kid."

"Si, Mr-Burt, I mean," she recovers, and he smiles.

"I'm going to go check on the boys, alright? And remember, you can sing whenever and whatever you want."

She smiles, and for the first time since she got the call from the hospital about Blaine she doesn't feel like she's breaking as she does it. "Gracias."

"No problem, kid," he says, and turns to head back into the kitchen.

Santana turns back to the dishes and begins to sing, first quietly but then stronger and louder as she gets into the song, dancing around the table as she finishes her job.

 _Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_  
_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_  
_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_  
_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,_  
_But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

She grins as she lays down the last fork, belting along to the song, and sings the next few lines before turning around to find someone in the doorway.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_   
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_   
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_   
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

She finds Kurt standing there in his apron, appraising gaze on her, and Blaine leaning against the doorjamb next to him, a familiar grin on his face. When she falters for a note Kurt picks up immediately where she left off, something between a smirk and a grin stretching across his lips.

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day_

Blaine joins in as the background singers, face lighting up with happiness.

_NO!_

Santana joins back in again, and that's the manner in which they sing the rest of the song- Kurt and Santana alternating (and occasionally harmonizing) on the main parts of the song while Blaine takes the background singers and the occasional bass line. At one point Santana pulls Kurt out to dance with her, and for a few minutes- just the length of a song- she gets to pretend that she's a normal kid, hanging out with her friend (?) and her brother, dancing and singing and just being generally silly.

  
_Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_  
 _I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
 _I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

  
_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_   
_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_   
_No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me_   
_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_   
_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_   
_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_   
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_   
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_   
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more Blaine action next chapter!


End file.
